


Expect the Unexpected

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus promises Sirius that they’ll have sex. Sirius has a one-track mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expect the Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters or world. I make no money from this.

Sirius nibbled on Remus’ earlobe until the man woke with a moan and batted him away. “Pads, no, not this morning.”  
  
“Yes this morning.” Sirius had woken with such a boner that he refused to be denied just because Remus was up late doing something stupid like studying and wanted to sleep in this morning.   
  
Remus returned the kiss his boyfriend gave him, then turned his head away, wincing. “I have a raging headache. It pounds so much my head feels like it’s going to split open. I can’t this morning. I just can’t.”  
  
Sirius put his hand to the back of Remus’ neck, knowing that was where Remus always complained the pain came from. Remus nuzzled closed in appreciation. “All right. But you’ve got to promise me a shag tonight before bed. Promise?”  
  
Remus had little choice. He promised.   
  
Sirius dealt with his erection in the shower while Remus slept in. Despite his body’s insistence that he wake up horny, Sirius liked making love to Remus at night better anyway. In the morning, they were always rushed in order to fuck before all the breakfast was removed from the tables and classes began. At night, they could take their time and really enjoy every sensual moment.  
  
*  
  
Sirius thought about sex all day long. It was just about all he could do to keep from excusing himself to the toilet for a wank in every class he had with Remus. Remus kept glancing at him, as if he could read his boyfriend’s mind. If he had been able, he would have seen himself sucking Sirius dry while Sirius massaged his scalp. Or he would have seen himself lying on his stomach in bed, legs spread, Sirius’ cock buried deep within. Or he would have seen himself tied to one of the bedposts with his arse in the air and Sirius thrusting in while wanking him and letting Remus go first because that was how Sirius was.  
  
When it came time for bed, Sirius went there straight away, almost unable to contain his excitement. Remus stayed a while down in the common room, studying for far too long. He came up well after Sirius but also after James and Peter.   
  
The way Remus snuggled up to Sirius’ side, you’d have thought he was settling in for nothing more than a hug and a long night of sleep. But Sirius wasn’t about to let him get away with only that. “Not thinking of sleeping, are you pup? You promised we’d have sex tonight.” He picked up Remus’ hand and directed it down to his crotch.  
  
Nodding sleepily against Sirius, Remus kissed Sirius’ bare shoulder once, twice. He began to stroke automatically.   
  
Sirius let out a happy sigh and relaxed, willing himself to enjoy it. But for as technically delectable as Remus’ touch was, there was no emotion to it. Sure, Remus was stroking urgently, but his expression seemed far away and his eyes were closed. He clearly wasn’t enjoying this and didn’t care to. “Remus? What’s the matter?”  
  
Remus didn’t answer. He just kept rubbing and kissing.   
  
Turning, pulling away, Sirius caught hold of Remus’ hand again. Now that he thought to notice, Remus felt pretty warm to the touch. He reached out, placing the back of his hand against Remus’ forehead and flinched. “Merlin! You’re burning up!”  
  
Remus shrugged and went for Sirius’ cock again.   
  
But Sirius pushed him away at once. “Remus, are you ill?”  
  
Remus shook his head but coughed, altogether unconvincing.  
  
“I think you are. Why are you—”  
  
“Promised,” Remus said weakly, just before passing out.  
  
Sirius jumped out of bed. He went straight for the next bed over and threw back the hangings. Then he began shaking James. James woke, looking bleary-eyed and angry. “For the last time, Pads, I’m straight and I don’t want to join you and Moony in a three-way. Now leave me alone. M’sleepy.”  
  
Sirius refused. He shook James’ arm. “No, it’s Remus. There’s something seriously wrong. I think he’s…” But he didn’t have to answer, because James was pulling himself out of bed and racing over already.   
  
“He’s got a hell of a fever,” James observed as he tapped Remus’ cheeks and Remus did not respond. “C’mon Moony. Wake up? Rennervate!” Magic wasn’t working either.  
  
Next, Sirius woke Peter and asked him to go get McGonagall, which he did in a sleepwalk-esque sort of daze. Meanwhile, James and Sirius wrapped Remus up in a blanket and carried him between them, with one of Remus’ arms slug over each of their shoulders. He was heavy and hung lifelessly between them as they traversed the stairs, hallway, and secret passages to go as quickly as possible.  
  
Peter got to the hospital wing with Professor McGonagall only seconds before Sirius, James arrived with Remus. Madam Pomfrey was aghast at the large crowd but took Remus right in to lay him down and find out what was wrong. When Sirius started after her, McGonagall pulled him back.   
  
“I know you’re concerned about your friend, but she needs some room to work. Poppy will send a message up to the dormitory when—”  
  
“I’m not going anywhere until he’s better.” Sirius said, craning his neck, leaning to the side so he could see around his Head of House to the pale boy on the bed beyond.   
  
“Mr. Black, you won’t do him any good hovering over him.” McGonagall looked stern but also sympathetic.   
  
James came up and put a hand on Sirius’ shoulder. “Professor, you know that if you send him away, he’ll just find a way to sneak back in. You might as well let him go in now. He wouldn’t dare interfere; he’s too worried.”  
  
Her lips were firmly set, but in the end she stepped aside.   
  
Sirius stood at the foot of Remus’ bed, out of the way but right there so that Remus would see him as soon as those sweet amber eyes opened back up.   
  
“What was he doing when he lost consciousness?” Madam Pomfrey asked as a matter of routine. And Sirius had never been more grateful to Peter than when the boy somehow got the others to clear the room and close the door behind them.   
  
“We… were about to be intimate,” Sirius whispered, not really wanting the paintings to overhear either, though almost all were fast asleep in their frames.   
  
Her alarmed expression was not what he had been hoping for, but her words weren’t exactly what he had expected. “But he’s running a dangerously high temperature!”  
  
Nodding, “Well, yes. As soon as I figured that out, I brought him down here. What’s wrong with him?” Sirius reached down and rubbed Remus’ leg through the enchanted blanket she had put over him to help control his temperature.   
  
“Probably just a virus. There’s always something going around, isn’t there? It’s possible that his… condition presented certain complications. I’ll know better in the morning when I see how he responds to the standard potions and treatments. In the meantime…” She got up and returned a few moments later with a book for herself and a blanket for Sirius. “Better make yourself comfortable. You’re in for a long night.”  
  
Sirius curled up at the foot of Remus’ bed while Madam Pomfrey sat in the chair beside the bed and read from the novel she had apparently been making her way through. It wasn’t until Sirius was drifting off to sleep that he realized that the position of the two witches pictured on the cover of the book together kind of gave the impression that they were more than just friends.


End file.
